Saeki Reine
Reine Saeki is a character from Love Live! School Idol Festival. As Revealed in Reine's Character introduction, Reine is really good at dancing and she is confident that she can become a great school idol because of that. Cards Gallery Reine001.jpg Reine002.jpg Reine003.jpg Reine004.jpg Reine005.jpg Reine006.jpg ReineClose001.jpg ReineClose002.jpg ReineClose003.jpg ReineClose004.jpg ReineClose005.jpg ReineClose006.jpg ReineClose007.jpg ReineClose008.jpg Side Stories *'Self-Introduction (Smile) - '''Saeki Reine here! V! ♪ I'm good at dancing, so I was confident that I'd do well as a school idol. What do you think? Pretty good, right~? ...Muu, what a terrible response. Well, whatever! You'll be thinking differently soon enough! ♪ Until then, I'll be counting on you to take good care of me during my lessons, all right? *'We Were so Close (Pure) - 'Reine here~! V! ♪ Do you remember me? Huh... You're forgetten? You're terrible. We were so close too! Huh? You came to get Valentine's Day chocolate? So you did remember me. ♪ Geez, don't make me worry like that! Well~? You wanted some of my chocolate so you went out of your way to visit little old me? Aha, now you're being honest. ♪ You're pretty cute when you act like that! You should come see me onstage too. We're having a special Valentine's Day concert today. If you come watch, I'll give you some chocolate as a reward. ♪ Okay, then it's settled!! You better be cheering for me from the front row, got it? *'Cyberspace! (Cool) - '''Hey, over here! I knew you'd come to my performance~! Today's is apparently based on cyberspace. Do you know what that is? Fumin said, "The age of cyberspace starts now!" or something. I'm not sure what she means, but I really like this outfit. ♡ It's not only cute, but it feels very cool too. Seeing the regular old outfits all the time just can't get me excited anymore. I hope I can be cooler than usual today. ♪ I'm be counting on you to cheer me on! ♪ Home Screen Quotes Smile *How are you doing today? *Come on now, stop spacing out and let's get started! ♪ *Okay, let's do our best together. ♪ Pure *Fumin's examples are always based on anime. It'd be easier to understand if she didn't give the example at all. *Ah, you're here! I was worried that you wouldn't come today. *Tatara-chan's really cute, so I think it'd be better if she had some more confidence in herself. You go tell her that too~ Cool *Hmm... If only studying were as fun as dancing. *I want to go somewhere with you tomorrow. ♪ You can keep one day free for me, can't you? *Sorry, I'm painting a picture with Nagi-chan today so I'm busy. Unread Stories *Come on, there are stories to read~ New Live Show *Are you ready for the live? Tapping The Character *Hehe, did you fall for me? *I won't forgive you if you touch me. ♪ Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters Category:Normal Idol